


Quite a Common Christmas Tale

by Emmaducklingsaviour



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS2020, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaducklingsaviour/pseuds/Emmaducklingsaviour
Summary: Captain Swan AU, Emma Killian finding themselves in each others paths every Christmas eve. Two broken hearts tied together, with some hope there meeting may change the course of there lives for the better.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Henry Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The Bail Jumper

Christmas Eve 2017...

Charging through an overcrowded wharf filled with carollers, Christmas lights, and food vendors Emma realised the place must be at capacity. Unsurprising, given the date. It was Christmas Eve after all. Emma had planned on being on her way down the freeway by now, making it home in time for dinner. At this point she would be lucky to make it in time for hot cocoa. 

‘Why did they always have to make it so hard?’ Emma thought. as she picked up the pace, almost knocking over a few people as she continued to chase her target. Emma had let her guard down for a second wrongly under the impression the guy couldn’t pick a lock. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. Kicking herself for getting distracted, she was now sure of exactly what had encapsulated her and distracted her from her work.  
“Watch it, lady!” A disgruntled man yelled as Emma knocked into him when she blew past.

There was no time for apologies. Emma needed this bounty if she was going to make rent this month and spending the new year on the street was not an option. Finally, she saw an opening and made a b-line for him. However, he was just as quick. It was almost like they were doing a dance. He slipped behind one of the donut booths, tip toeing across the edge of the pier. Emma had to follow, making the commitment to this chase. This was a dangerous manoeuvre in the best of circumstances, and these were not the best of circumstances. 

Emma was fatigued, not quite feeling the drive tonight. This lapse in judgment was about to cost her. Placing her foot an inch too close to the edge, she slipped! Her weight shifted and she knew she was about to fall off of the pier. Emma’s heart raced as she realised her fate.

Just as she was about to fall, Emma felt a cold metal hook wrap around her wrist pulling her from the edge. Where she would have surely fallen into the cold watery depths freezing to death long before help could arrive instead she stood steady on the wooden pier.. Quickly looking over to see what stroke of luck saved her, Emma saw the cheeky grin of the man she had been tailing as he pulled her to safety. Even though she had been filled with dread, when her eyes met the steely blue ones of her elusive skip, the feeling faded instantly.

“Careful love.” Killian said, preparing to take off again. 

“Thanks,” Emma replied, quickly slapping the cuffs back onto his wrists, shackling the two together.

Killian looked down at his now cuffed hand, bewildered that she had been able to match him at this game of cat and mouse. As a show of strength Emma pulled out her taser and put her hand on the trigger. She very rarely actually used it, but she wanted to make it clear he shouldn’t try and run again.

“I’m still taking you in though,” Emma said with a smile.

“You’re making a mistake,” Killian replied in a huff.

“No, I am making my way home,” Emma said, pulling him back over towards the car park. 

“I just need to pick something up,” Killian replied nonchalantly, as if one often skips a bail hearing to run errands.

“What? A ride to Mexico?” Emma said annoyed.

“No. Proof.” Killian replied. 

“Of what?” Emma asked sceptically. 

“My innocence,” Killian said with a surprised expression, as if it was obvious.

“Yeah, innocent people always run.” Emma said with an eye roll.

“Do you think we could at least grab a libation on the way?” Killian said as they passed a stand selling rum.

“Seems like you already had one or two.” Emma said with a smile, she could smell the rum on him like it was cologne.

“But I haven’t had one with you,” Killian replied with a smirk.

“I think I’ll pass,” Emma said, trying to keep them moving.

“You seem to be in a hurry. I am not ruining your night, am I love?” Killian asked, noticing that her pace hadn’t slowed down much at all, even though she had managed to catch him.

“Got somewhere to be,” Emma said, picking up the pace even more.

“Well, why don’t we both just part ways then?” Killian answered with cheeky smile.

Emma stared forward trying her best to ignore Killian. She focused on finding the yellow bug in the car park. She got out so quickly, she did not recall where she had parked now. Finally, she spotted it towards the left and they made their way over to the car as fast as Emma could walk, with a slightly rum infused pirate strapped to her wrist. Killian continually prodded her for information trying to distract Emma so he could make another escape. There was a strange sense of familiarity with him. The way he moved and talked made her feel like she had met him before and, despite her best efforts, she couldn’t wipe the smile off of her face as he continued to overtly flirt. It was almost like they had done this dance before. The thought lingered on Emma’s mind, almost to the point of distraction but before it took hold, Emma shook it off. She had other, more pressing, concerns to get to at the moment.

They stopped at the car and Emma patted him, down not wanting a repeat of his earlier runaway. First finding a flask in his right pocket and then a switchblade in his left, she quickly confiscated both. He smirked while Emma made her way down his legs checking every possible hiding place.

“Satisfied?” Killian said with a grin.

“Get in.” Emma replied, trying again to pretend she didn’t find him the least bit entertaining.

Killian could see right through this facade and got in the backseat with a smile, while Emma focused on unlocking the cuff from her wrist and securing it to the door. After Killian was secure in the car, Emma made her way to the driver’s seat, almost slipping on the ice. She was feeling somewhat flustered. The snow was starting to fall, making for a beautiful image over the pier with the carnival lights flickering, but this was not met with glee from Emma. Instead, she wondered if this was going to make the trip home even longer. Taking a deep breath and getting herself to focus, Emma turned on the car and swiftly drove out to the freeway. 

“Are you usually this flustered, love?” Killian asked, confused as she sat down.

“What?” Emma said surprised he even noticed.

“Don’t worry, I tend to have that effect,” Killian said.

“No, it’s not you. I’m just late,” Emma replied, focusing on the icy streets around her.

“If you have someone to spend your Christmas with, why are you working?” Killian asked.

“It’s complicated.” Emma replied abruptly wanting the subject dropped. 

Emma wasn’t sure why she was even giving Killian a response to his questions but, she couldn’t help it. Her responses just poured out of her as if they were old friends. Killian seemed to realise he was crossing the emotionally-closed-off area and remained silent for at least the next few miles.

Emma looked in the rear-view mirror, not just to check on upcoming cars but to make sure that Killian was still secured in the back. Their eyes met and she felt that same sense of familiarity, as if she had looked upon them before. It was really starting to mystify her and the silence between them was becoming awkward now that Killian had put a pause on the flirting. Killian looked quite sullen, even his earlier relaxed demeanour had vanished.

“Have we met?” Emma asked quite abruptly.

“I think I’d remember you, love.” Killian replied. 

“Yeah, right” Emma replied, but she wasn’t so sure.

“Do you even know what I’m wanted for?” Killian asked.

“Skipping bail.” Emma answered, sarcastically.

Killian was silent for a moment, realising that he wasn’t going to get far by trying to reason with Emma right now. Not that he blamed her; he wouldn’t believe him either. No one would. That was the problem. It was clear Emma had her walls up but to him everything she was thinking was right on the surface like an open book, because he could see himself in her. That’s why Killian knew there was no way Emma was going to listen to him.

“Doesn’t matter. I didn’t do it.” Killian responded frustrated staring out the window.

“I can give you a number for a lawyer,” Emma replied, feeling a little guilty.

“No point. This guy, he has connections.” Killian replied.

“Someone set you up?” Emma asked her heart racing, as she remembered when the same thing happened to her years ago by someone she trusted.

One of the many reasons she could never trust again. This realisation didn’t stop her from sympathising with Kilian’s predicament. After spending almost ten years as a bounty hunter, Emma had heard every sob story under the sun. Normally, it never gave her a moment’s hesitation but if she was honest with herself, Emma had felt a certain connection to the man sitting in her passenger seat. Still, she couldn’t let feelings get in her way. She needed this night to end. Soon. Life was just easier if things where simple with as little attachments and potential drama as possible. 

“Trust me you don’t want to get involved, but if you could just drop me off here?” Killian replied looking down at a tattoo on his forearm with a solemn expression.

“Nice try.” Emma replied with a smile.

“Thought I’d give it one last shot, but you’re a stubborn one.” Flirting was his coping mechanism. Unfortunately for Killian, Emma had the opposite approach and pushed away any chance of a connection even with a skip she would surely never see again.

“And you know me so well?” Emma replied sarcastically but a little taken aback because to be honest it felt like he did. Without much prodding he was able to understand her in a way most never had.

Another half an hour or so went by in silence as they both tried their best to avoid talking to each other or sharing a glance. As the heater kicked on the console, Killian’s attention went to the air freshener hanging off of it. He had the exact same one in his car and the smell was familiar and calming to him. It was in the shape of a tiger. The local baseball mascot and he got it free with his season tickets. At the time Killian didn’t think much of this small coincidence but it was to be part of a much bigger picture.

“Dammit!” Emma shouted as she slammed her hand on the steering wheel. Traffic was awful and her car had come to complete stop in a monstrous roadblock. 

“You know it would be much quicker if you took the exit up ahead and went through the backstreets.” Killian said.

“Oh, yeah? Is that where your buddies are waiting to break you out?” Emma replied frustrated.

“I don’t have any buddies. And believe it or not, love, I am trying to help you.” Killian said. 

Emma was silent, pursing her lips unsure of what to do. But, the more she thought about it the more obvious the answer was. Killian was right.. Killian pointed to the left, abruptly as they approached the exit. His sleeve retreated up his arm, revealing a tattoo. It took up his entire forearm, making no secret of the woman’s name etched on his skin.. Killian swiftly covered it up when he noticed Emma’s eyes on it. He didn’t want to talk about it. It was a relic from a different time, back when he was living for the hope of it all.

With the small gesture of hurt, Emma could feel his pain flowing through her. It was the same hopelessness that she felt. The assurance that she could never love again. So, she quite dangerously slipped over to the left lane exiting the highway. Making her way through the backstreets with only the directions of a criminal handcuffed to her backseat.

“I knew it. You’re warming up to me.” Killian said, after a moment.

“Don’t push it.” Emma replied with a smile. 

“You have someone waiting on you. A worried husband? Or fretful boyfriend?” Killian baited.

Emma ignored him. Focusing on the road ahead trying to see through the snow. 

“A hungry cat then?” He asked, a playful smirk playing at his lips. 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

“My son.” She said, after a moments silence. She imagined Henry waiting for her, resignation setting into his features more and more with every passing minute. 

Killian noticed as Emma’s grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

“Well, we best get you home as quickly as possible then.” Killian said earnestly. 

A silence fell between them and Emma tried to push away the gnawing guilt she was beginning to feel about turning this poor guy in, on Christmas Eve no less, by focusing on the streets around her. 

“Don’t you want to know?” Killian asked

“Know what?” Said Emma.

“Why I’m helping you?” Killian asked. looking into her eyes through the car’s mirror.

“I think you should focus on giving directions.” Emma replied firmly pushing to end the conversation now.

Killian chuckled at that. She was quick. He didn’t usually meet someone that could keep up with him in a verbal spar, but this lass blocked him at every opportunity. However, he was beginning to feel something. That is why even though it was counterproductive to his cause he gave Emma the correct directions. He was not quite sure what it was yet, but he thought if he could gain Emma’s trust maybe she would help him out, let one go. So, Killian showed her the way home without hesitation knowing all that she wanted was to get home to her son.

“Careful!” Killian called out, as Emma ferociously drove over a speed bump leaving Killian to feel the impact.

“Sorry.” Emma replied but she wasn’t taking her foot off of the peddle. She was too focused on getting home.

“You seem upset, love. Don’t take it out on the car” Killian said, pretending to brace himself.

“I just..” Emma started to say but she was unable to finish the thought.

“You just don’t want to let your kid down, the same way you have been let down your whole life” Killian said, finishing her thought for her.

Emma nodded not sure how to respond. She was surprised by how he was able to pin her so easily and she was still trying to figure him out, or more specifically figure out if he was an honest man. He was obviously not someone who had never had a run in with the law but Emma knew first hand that a bit of trouble doesn’t mean a person is bad.

“So, what did you get arrested for?” Emma asked. 

“I was betrayed. The woman I loved was murdered and to make it all worse, I was framed for the crime. Five years I sat in jail, thinking of how Milah’s killer walked free.” Killian replied, letting it all out. He hadn’t even said it aloud before, let alone discussed what happened to him with a stranger. He looked so deeply hurt, so angry.

“Your warrant said you were wanted for theft.” Emma admitted alarmed. 

Killian smirked realising she lied earlier about not reading up on him.

“Yeah, that I actually did do.” Killian paused, thinking over his reasoning “I only stole what was owed”

“I thought you were innocent?” Emma said with a frown.

“Like you said, it’s complicated.” Killian answered with a shrug, as they pulled into the Sheriff’s station.

“Obviously.” Emma replied not as sarcastically as intended, realising that in some way, Killian may be telling the truth.

This plan to gain Emma’s favour didn’t pan out for Killian. Emma was unwilling to see the good in Killian, not while he still brimmed with hatred. Emma could feel it radiating off of him. And so, she dropped him off at the local Sheriff’s office for processing and collected her reward. The whole process took about ten minutes and Emma was growing more impatient looking at her watch every thirty seconds. She tried her best to quickly sneak back past Killian and out the door while the returned criminal was still distracted with his handcuffs. Killian looked so defeated. The glimmer of hope he had had mere minutes ago faded once again. Emma couldn’t leave him like that without explaining herself, so she walked over to him.

“Still don’t want that number?” Emma said. referring to the lawyer she offered earlier.

“I don’t need that kind of help” Killian replied, bitterly. He still desired a justice more brutal than the current law system offered particularly one as corrupt as New York’s was. 

“Ok. Merry Christmas” Emma said, walking away.

“Come on! You know I’m telling the truth! You can feel it. I know you can!” Killian called out to Emma as she turned around.

“Maybe I can. But, I can’t take the chance that I’m wrong about you.” Emma replied, her voice breaking. As the words left her lips, Emma could hear an echo like she had said the words before, in another world.

“You can’t leave me here.” Killian said handcuffed to the chair a pleading look in his eyes.

“You won’t be here forever. If you really are innocent, then they’ll let you go.” Emma replied not so sure if she believed that.

“Swan!” Killian called out, but it was too late. She walked out of the station without another moment’s hesitation. She knew that if she looked back once more, she would give in and spring him.

Emma tried her best to forget the whole encounter. It was Christmas Eve and she had someone waiting on her. She could feel her frustration with every red light boil over as she watched all the other happy families enjoying their time together. Finally, Emma pulled up on the icy driveway pulling in so fast the tires skidded a little. It was almost eight and Emma promised to be here by no later than six. Breaking promises is something she rarely did to Henry. Quickly she made her way up the path trying not to slip. Emma could see the glow of the Christmas tree and the laughter inside made her feel less guilty. At least they were having fun. Emma pounded on the door, feeling anxious and hoping Henry wouldn’t be too upset.

“Thank you so much for this!” Emma said, as soon as Ruby opened the door. 

“Anytime. He’s great company.” Ruby replied with a smile.

“So, how mad is he?” Emma asked, concerned she left him waiting too long.

“He’s having fun actually,” Ruby replied with a shrug.

Just as Ruby said that, Henry came bounding down the stairs running from an attack of nerf bullets from Granny. His smile was wide, apparently not at all bothered about being forced to spend the evening with the feisty waitress and her spirited grandmother. Ruby and Granny were Emma’s closest friends and were especially handy in last minute skip calls like the one that happened tonight. 

“Gotcha!” Granny exclaimed, proud of herself as the rubber bullets hit Henry’s back. 

Henry slowed as he reached the bottom step, his expression changing to a frown when he noticed Emma standing in the doorway. Even though he knew she had to work, it still hurt that their Christmas Eve was spent apart. They still had tomorrow though, their Christmas tradition usually consisted of waking up before the sun, opening gifts, cooking a feast for two and watching Christmas movies while eating junk food until they reached vomit inducing levels.

“I’m sorry, kid” Emma said, seeing his disappointed expression.

“Did you at least catch the guy?” Henry asked.

“Yeah,” Emma said with a smile “You know what they say, Emma Swan always gets her man.

“Mom, only you say that.” Henry replied, smirking at her. 

They both giggled. He knew she would have been here sooner, if that was a possibility.

“So, you still up for hot chocolate and Christmas light spotting?” Emma asked.

“Definitely!” Henry replied.

As mother and son shared their evening together spotting lights all over town Emma struggled to push the image of her latest skip’s ruggedly handsome face from her mind. Otherwise enjoying the evening, she and Henry found a street lit up with such a display of Christmas spirit, a crowd had formed so thick they had to get out of the car and walk. Still, Emma could feel something pulling her forwards, a welcome feeling something that had been there her whole life, it was familiar and comforting. Only now much stronger, more defined. Just like these Christmas decorations lighting the path for Santa’s sleigh pulled out of their dust filled corners of the garage now ready for their moment.


	2. The Punisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is after another skip on Christmas Eve once again running into Killian Jones, the pair team up.

Christmas Eve 2018....

Emma knew, logically, that this was a bad decision, but something was willing her forward, almost pulling her in. The force didn’t feel nefarious but comfortable and warm as if this was exactly where she was supposed to be. So, with that thought in mind, she made her way down the alley trying to make as little noise as possible. Getting in to a place as exclusive as the Gold lounge, a club on Main Street, was hard on a normal day but it was Christmas Eve and there was a line around the block. 

The club was Emma’s only option if she was going to catch her mark before he left the country. Making it home in time for dinner this Christmas Eve was looking less and less likely. Emma could hear the bass pounding as she went over her plan again in her head. Feeling her heart race as she got closer to her chosen entrance with every drop of the bass, she could feel that same tug pulling her closer to where she was needed.   
Emma slipped through the window landing on a desk with a loud thud. She cringed back, hoping no one had heard that. There was a long silence, so Emma decided she was in the clear. Quickly hopping down off the bench under the window she smirked. It was not the prettiest moment of her life but she had just climbed through into the grime filled staff toilets of a night club and gotten one step closer to a nice pay check. Emma smiled, proud of her accomplishment. She stepped out to the hallway when a hand clasped around her mouth and a tall dark-haired man pushed her back into the bathroom.

That scent was so familiar, but it couldn’t be him. Any sign of him was something that only appeared in her dreams, her fantasies of late. Only wistful hopes that she would ever encounter this ‘guilty pleasure’ as Emma would put it. However, as she felt the warmth of the hand over her mouth she knew before even looking up into his eyes, she knew who it was. Killian let go as he felt Emma relax under his grasp. 

“What are you..?” Emma started to ask, frowning up at the man. 

“SShhh,” Killian responded looking over at her frustrated as he tried to listen to the voices down the hall making their way closer to them.

Emma then realised that he had just saved her arse, as two armed sharply dressed security guards made their way past the doorway. The men looked rather unbothered, not noticing the scuffle just made by Emma and Killian. They continued down the hall and Emma watched as they entered through a hidden door. She bet that was where her target was hiding out. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Killian whispered.

“Why do you care what I do?” Emma replied, surprised.

“I don’t. I should have left you out there, after you left me.” Killian said, referring to how Emma left him back at the station last year.

“Seemed to work out ok, I don’t see you wearing an orange jumpsuit,” Emma said looking him up and down.

“I would’ve looked great in an orange jumpsuit,” Killian replied with a smirk. 

“But you are free?” Emma said with concern. It was a subject that crossed her mind more then she’d care to admit. 

“I’ll never be free.” Killian replied, his anger surfacing as he thought of the things that led him to this moment. 

Killian couldn’t believe what he was seeing standing front of him. She was a little dusty and definitely annoyed, but there was no doubt that it was Emma Swan. Truthfully, he’d been hoping to see her again even with how they left things. But not now, not like this. Killian was at the end of his rope having exhausted all other avenues, he was about to give all he had left up for one last chance at revenge. Now he had to figure out when to make his move. There was silence for a few minutes while the pair tried to re-evaluate their plans. 

The music carrying over from the bar just above changed to an old familiar rock song and blasted through the speakers. Killian couldn’t help but hum along to it as he watched a large group of men head into the club from the back room. Emma couldn’t relax though, knowing this was going to be harder than first thought. She wondered if she should just climb back out the window. 

“We can’t wait here all night; I’ve got a job to do,” Emma finally said moving closer to the bathroom exit. 

“Do you even know who is in that room?” Killian replied somewhat concerned about Emma, though he didn’t know why. She had made it perfectly clear last year that she didn’t need or want his help. 

Emma held up her phone with an image she had gotten off a security camera earlier today while doing her investigative work. An older gentleman with a cane, wanted for skipping bail on racketeering charges. Having no idea her mark was connected back to Killian, Emma was surely surprised to see him putting her off her game. 

Emma had thought about Killian a lot in the last year. She laid awake at night, living through that moment. Leaving him over and over, night after night. Wondering what could have been if she had trusted him. Almost believing in Killian, but almost wasn’t nearly enough. Emma wasn’t sure that anything ever would be if she couldn’t trust her own instincts. So, she made her way to the door not wanting to stall any longer.

“Alright, seems that coast is clear. We better get going,” Killian said, ready to jump back into the action.

“Maybe you should take a breath.” Emma said, noticing Kilian’s demeanour. If he was this hyped up his plan probably didn’t involve leaving alive. 

“What makes you say that, love?” Killian asked with his signature smirk. 

“Something tells me it’s personal for you.” Emma said concerned.

“It is. What gave me away?” Killian replied with a broody expression. 

“Your fist has been clenched this entire time,” Emma replied. She saw right through his façade and knew something deeper and far more harmful was happening underneath it. 

“You noticed. I’m touched.” Killian replied, sarcastically. 

Emma rolled her eyes. 

They were both quiet as they tried to listen to the sounds of the hallway, wanting to know if the coast was clear before they made a decision. Emma’s plan was to tackle it head on, thinking she could easily take the man. After all, he was old at least 65 and depended on a cane to get around. She hadn’t been expecting the armed guard, though. Kilian’s assistance could be necessary, but Emma wasn’t sure if his anger would get the best of him. After all the bounty, didn’t state dead or alive. 

“If you get in my way, I’ll take you and him back to jail,” Emma announced.

“If your here for that monster, then I’m here to help,” Killian replied. His jaw clenched as he pictured the man.

“It seems to me you want more than an eye for an eye,” Emma replied. 

“I’m not planning on going back to prison,” Killian said with a shrug. 

“That’s what scares me,” Emma replied referring to the fact Killian didn’t seem to be fazed by the idea of not leaving that room alive, as long as Mr Gold didn’t.

The pair leaned against either side of the door ready to bust out as soon as the hallway was clear. Emma pulled her gun from her hoist in preparation, while Killian carefully peered through the small gap to check the coast was clear. They shared nary a word between them. They were both so in sync with each other. They had each been in similar situations before and knew exactly what the other needed them to do. 

“What led you here tonight?” Killian suddenly asked as if the thought had only just occurred to him. 

“I just followed my gut.” Emma said, stepping out the doorway, her gun ahead ready to aim.

“And that brought you to a toilet, where you got trapped with me?” Killian said, somewhat thoughtful like there was no cause for alarm. He casually stepped down the hall while Emma kept her eyes on the entrances. Her shoulders were square and ready to fight. 

“The path isn’t always clear,” Emma said sarcastically but admitting that it did seem strange to run into each other again on the exact anniversary of their first meeting. 

“Did you get that from a fortune teller?” Killian asked with a confused look. 

“No, it’s something Henry would say.” Emma replied with a shrug, not sure why she had repeated it. Usually, she tried not to let Henry’s words stay with her. He was eleven, a true eleven. He had a naivety Emma could of only dreamed about at his age and often saw the world in black and white. Heroes and villains. Emma loved that about him, she wanted his innocence to last as long as possible. It just wasn’t that compatible with her real life, where she faced villains every day and sometimes wondered if the worst ones were the people she put behind bars or the ones who paid her to do so. 

“Ah, your boy. What is he like?” Killian said with a whisper, as they got closer to the room their target was in. 

“This is not really the time for a chat, Killian.” Emma responded concerned wondering why she continued to tell these details of her life to a stranger. 

“Well, unless you want to get a drink after, I think this is may be the only time we have.” Killian replied with a smirk.

Emma ignored him. “It sounds like there’s only three in there, from the footsteps.”

“We can take them.” Killian replied, moving in front of the door ready to open it.

“I’ve got an idea,” Emma said thoughtfully. 

“You’re one step ahead of me then,” Killian replied with a smirk.

Emma shook her head, sure her plan was bonkers. She came up behind Killian and abruptly opened the door and shoved Killian through the entrance. She pushed him to the ground and pointed her gun at his back. He fell face first into the gold trimmed carpet in the back office of the casino. From the looks of this room, it was all just a front for a money laundering scheme. Killian was so surprised by this action he took a moment to get up.

“What the?..” A tall burly man yelled, cocking his gun at them. 

“I think I found something you are looking for,” Emma announced.

“What?” The burly man replied looking over to Killian.

Once they recognised his face everyone in the room fell silent; confused, hoping they would never lay eyes on Killian again. After serving a five year jail term on trumped up charges they had assumed Killian would have gotten the message. He couldn’t take on an organisation like this. He was just one broken man and to have any future worth having he would have to change. He would have to become the kind of man to let things go and move on. That, however, was not Killian Jones. He had continued to be a nuisance for them. He caused disturbances and drew police attention to them at every opportunity. The orders was clear, next time Killian wasn’t to be sent to prison. He was to be killed. 

Their guard was down now, as they came closer, grabbing Killian off the floor and forcing him to his feet. They looked over at Emma sceptically. They had let their guard down though and had their guns holstered as they held a squirming Killian. 

“Who the hell are you?” The burly man asked Emma looking her up and down not seeing her as a threat.

“Emma Swan, bounty hunter.” Emma said punching him square in the jaw knocking him back a meter.

Killian caught onto what Emma was doing straight away and let out his leg, tripping the other gang member. He smacked his hook into the side of the other man’s head, knocking him out cold.   
The pair had swiftly cleared the room and had theirs guns at the ready, pointed at Mr Gold, who stood unfazed behind his desk.

“Good plan.” Killian said, impressed.

Emma turned focused on Gold, not sure why he didn’t look worried right now. 

“You’re coming with us,” Emma announced, holding up her cuffs. 

Mr Gold smirked. “You two make quite the team, but it won’t be this easy,”

Mr Gold was just as stubborn as them, His hands were deceptively empty, but hiding up his sleeve laid a small pistol. In a swift motion, he pulled the gun out and aimed the barrel directly at Kilian’s heart.

“No!” Emma yelled, seeing it all happen just before he pulled the trigger. Emma lunged, pushing Killian down to the floor once more. This time it was not as a diversion tactic but to save his life. Killian and Emma found themselves on the floor at the foot of the desk. Their eyes met and Killian could see the fear fading from her eyes as Emma realised Killian was unscathed. Killian motioned his head towards the desk and Emma nodded think the same thing. In unison they shoved the mahogany desk right over knocking Mr Gold off of his feet and pinning him down.

“Stay where you are or I will shoot you,” Emma said as she pulled out her cuffs and made her way to stand over Mr. Gold.

“You think this is over?” Mr Gold said with arrogant tone and a smile “I’ll be out in a week.” 

Killian turned back around to face the man. He grabbed Emma’s gun and pointed it right at the elderly man’s head, his eyes filling with a vicious anger once more.

“Killian, you’re more than this,” Emma pleaded. She knew in her heart that he had something more to offer the world then sacrificing his freedom just to rid the world of one bad apple. 

Killian shook his head, not dropping the gun or taking his eyes off of his target. His eyes were not filled with hate, but with despair. He moved the gun closer to the crime boss, the barrel particularly touching Mr Gold’s forehead. But gone was the monster from his dreams all that stood on the other side of his gun was a pathetic old man, crying for mercy. 

Killian watched on with a smile as Mr. Gold was lead into a police car. He felt grateful that he had achieved his goal and that it hadn’t cost him his own life as he had originally planned.   
Killian still didn’t feel the closure he needed, certain now there must be something more. Killian walked away turning around to see Emma staring at him. Her expression was confused and he knew that she was overthinking everything that had just happened. 

“Cheers!” Killian said, taking a swig from the flask in his pocket before holding it out for Emma.

He was surprised when she took it and swallowed a few gulps before handing it back and letting out a deep breath.

“Thanks.” Emma replied quietly. 

“Are you alright, love?” Killian asked, leaning in closer. 

Emma didn’t answer, staying silent and giving a nod. Killian began to wonder if this was it. If Emma was part of moving on, that maybe she needed him, and he needed her. Realising in this moment, he could possibly hope to love again. Before he had time to contemplate it all, Emma was already there. Grabbing Kilian’s collar and pulling him close. Kissing him passionately. They pushed and pulled against each other, their desire taking over. Killian reached his hand up placing it on the back of Emma’s head pushing her closer.

The kiss was pivotal. The moment the pair decides to lock lips, everything felt different, like a switch in their heads had been flicked on. Finally, in sync like the ghosts from their pasts haunting their hearts dissipated, for them to have this perfect moment. Eventually they pulled apart again. 

They both felt the echo of another life, but it felt so familiar. Emma could hear the sounds of a packed baseball stadium. One of Henry and Emma’s favourite ways to spend their weekends. However, Henry wasn’t the focus of this memory, Emma could see Kilian’s face and she welcomed it. Killian was leaning against a cement pillar as Henry and Emma squished past excusing themselves while Killian nodded waving them on, his eyes on the game. A small moment, something surely forgotten coming back to them now. Then Emma pulled away as quickly as she had instigated the moment like she suddenly realised the implications of her actions.  
“Goodbye.” Emma said solemnly. Killian nodded, frozen, his emotions overwhelming him. 

Emma believed this would be the last time she would ever lay eyes on Killian Jones. Every cell in her body was telling her to go to him, to stay but old scars had also awoken, searing with a pain that refused to be forgotten. Everybody left. Her parents still strangers, old friends long forgotten and, Neal. Forgetting that meant only more pain. And she couldn’t do that to herself, she just couldn’t feel that pain again. She didn’t know if she’d survive is she did. 

There was no hope for them. The tie between them was still there, Emma couldn’t shake it off anymore but she could ignore it. Even though Killian was out of sight, he was not out of mind. Emma feared he would never be again. That the longingness would never fade but she kept walking knowing that she could at least live with that. The pull that Emma felt earlier was becoming tighter making it harder to walk away, two people strung together determined to gravitate away from each other.


	3. The Punisher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Christmas eve, another unexpected meeting for Killian Jones and Emma Swan this time in worse circumstances but it may just be time for a change.

Christmas eve 2019....

“I’m a bounty hunter, just look at my record” Emma pleaded as she was led to the cell at the New York city police station. This was worst case scenario for Emma another Christmas eve ruined and she couldn’t help but blame herself for this one. 

It seemed Emma was almost trying to avoid spending time with those closest to her especially in circumstances like this. Christmas had also been a reminder that she never got a childhood never felt the magic of Christmas eve, the anticipation of the morning to come. Promising herself to make sure Henry never felt that longing, was harder than first conceived. It wasn’t as simple as that, or at least that’s what Emma told herself. Underneath that tough exterior she believed he was better off spending Christmas with less emotionally damaged individuals. So, for the third year in a row, they spent the evening apart. When Emma made the call through to Ruby from the payphone in the station she felt utterly lost, not sure how she ended up here. Realising she didn’t want this life anymore to be this person afraid to love, but something more. Still not able to see or even really recognise what she was looking for. Emma had this deep drive to chase after a skip tonight, Emma was hoping although she wouldn’t dare even think too hard on it. That she would run into Killian. All that she got was caught, in the middle of a drug bust. The wrong place at the wrong time. Spending the last half hour explaining she wasn’t part of the scheme but undercover trying to get close to her mark. Emma’s explanation was landing on deaf ears and now it landed her into an overcrowded Sheriff’s station on the eve of Christmas alone, lost. 

“Alright we heard you the first time, just sit down and shut up” A short and particularly arrogant officer replied shoving Emma into an overcrowded cell. 

Emma felt helpless alone desperately wanting to go home. Christmas was a time spent with loved ones, when people thought of the good in the world and acted on it. This Christmas felt particularly glum there was a hopelessness in the air. As Emma was shoved into the quite crowded cell, she couldn’t help but slam into someone’s shoulder. Before Emma could even apologise the aggravated women went to land a punch right in Emma’s face. 

Emma had noticed the incoming attack much too late with no chance to move away from the incoming fist. Once again though, he was there. Emma knew it was going to be ok and it was. Just as face was about to meet pain. A swift movement from Killian quickly sliding his hook over her arm and pulling her from harm’s way. 

“Hey, settle in there” The guard yelled smacking his baton on the bars and with that motion the fight that was about to break out quickly simmered down. 

“Déjà vu” Emma said smiling when she saw Kilian’s face. 

“That’s for sure” Killian replied feeling the exact same thing. 

Killian realised he was still holding onto Emma and abruptly let go feeling awkward, they were standing significantly close to each other. Given the overcrowding they were simply shoving everyone on the same cell. There was a sort of darkness in the atmosphere it didn’t feel like Christmas at all, but that was fading away now. Emma could feel Kilian’s breath on her check making her heart race. Usually not letting herself feel this intense connection pushing it away until she couldn’t late at night, or when they where forced to stand only inches apart from each him. 

“How have you been” Emma awkwardly asked not sure what to say.

“Fantastic, and you?” Killian replied sarcastically referring to their shared predicament. 

“Could be better” Emma paused “I don’t know lately things seem”

“Worse than usual” Killian said finishing her thought. “I am glad to see you though”

“Really” Emma replied concerned.

“A kiss like that leaves an impression” Killian said with a smirk, but it was that same old flirting again just a mask, he couldn’t tell her how he really felt. Feeling he shouldn’t be allowed to feel that kind of love ever again. That he had lost his only chance at happiness a long time ago. 

Love had only brought them pain, but this did feel different, so pure they couldn’t let it slip through their fingers. It would cause more pain to ignore their feelings then any heartbreak experienced from embracing them. Killian realised he was unable to stop himself from helping Emma like reflux he reached for her every time she was in danger. They stood there silent for a moment huddled to the side of the cell. Starring into each other’s eyes trying to find a reasonable explanation for this connection a way to shake it off. 

“I just feel like I’ve seen you recently” Emma finally said.

“How can that be” Killian responded surely; they would recognise each other. 

“I don’t know, maybe I’m going crazy” Emma replied looking away embarrassed. 

“Yeah, me too” Killian replied knowing exactly what she meant. 

Emma fell silent wondering how Killian ended up here, after all her night spent in cell was a misunderstanding Killian however looked lost again. Emma wondered what had happened to him she felt a need to give him comfort. It wasn’t hard to notice the scuffed knuckles and the bruising on his face. A fight must have been the cause of his most recent stint in detention. Killian noticed Emma’s looking at his wounds, ashamed he pulled away.

“Don’t worry, I deserved it” Killian said with a small chuckle.

“Who hit you” Emma asked more aggressive then planned. 

“My brother” Killian replied looking down “In his defence, I swung first”

“What happened?” Emma said exasperated wondering what lead Killian to blows with his brother.

“Gold was right, he got out, not in a week but six months” Killian replied bitterly. “I just couldn’t let it go, causes bit of strain on my relationships” Killian paused “Eventually everyone gives up on you”

“I’m sorry Killian” Emma said reaching for his hand, but he pulled away. 

“Enough about me, why are you here? should be with your boy” Killian asked trying to smile. 

“I know, I had some crazy notion I was supposed to be somewhere tonight” Emma was silent “I can handle just the two of us most days, but Christmas always brings up bad memories, I wish the whole event would just cease to exist, Henry doesn’t need that negativity, not tonight”

“I think you a better mum then you believe” Killian said seeing how guilty she felt. 

“Really because it’s Christmas eve and I’m sitting in a jail cell talking to you” Emma said with defeat. 

“From what I can see, you so badly want that boy to have a perfect Christmas, but you seemed to be blind to the fact, that perfect Christmas would defiantly involve you” Killian said. 

Emma took a deep breath listening to Killian words trying to let it sink in, that she wasn’t a burden to those around her. It was always so hard for her to accept never having anyone to encourage her tell her when she was going down the wrong path. Only Emma’s own life experiences to go on and all they told her was people always leave, that she had to get through everything alone. There were only a few instances when she let something else pull the strings leading her to moments like this, with Killian. However, these once-a-year meetings weren’t enough to keep the pair on track, there had to be something more Emma thought. 

“Alright, bounty hunter, you can go” The same officer from earlier called out through the other side of the bars. Clearly frustrated that Emma was telling the truth and they had to let her go. He quickly unlocked the cell ensuring everyone else sharing it with them gave her an envious look of distain. 

“Finally,” Emma said making her way out suddenly so relieved she might make it in time for dinner. However, she stopped as she reached the exit.

“Here” Emma said grabbing a napkin from her pocket and scribbling down a number with a pen she quickly swiped from the officer’s pocket as he looked over disgruntled. 

“What’s this” Killian asked confused. 

“Number for that lawyer, seems like you still need it take down that arsehole, without your fists” Emma said with an encouraging look. 

Killian smiled as she handed it to him, he took it thankful that the offer still stood. That there was still someone who believed in him and a chance at real justice. They might actually get at least one criminal of the streets the right way. 

“Thanks” Killian said taking the napkin but not taking his eyes of Emma. Not able to let her go before he said it.

“You saved my life” Killian blurted out, he never mentioned the incident after it happened to anyone, but Killian felt a burning desire to share this now. 

“I did what any decent person would do, someone was about to shoot you” Emma responded with a shrug. 

“No, I don’t mean that, if you weren’t there, I think I would have taken a life that day” Killian admitted. 

“Maybe but it was you who decided not to pull the trigger” Emma said with a smile the guard pulled her away tired of this conversation. For the first time Emma wanted to stay with Killian but was being pulled in the other direction. 

While Emma was getting lead away from the cell, she couldn’t help but dwell on all the clues they didn’t see now coming together. The security staff handed Emma back her belongings and Emma eyes where on the old ticket in her bag of the last time they went to a baseball game. They lost by a landslide and Emma decided to get herself a beer. As the memory flooded back to the forefront of her mind, she recalled bumping into a man in the que not looking at his face at the time but now she knew it was him, it was Killian. He must have had season tickets as well sitting just a few rows back from them every weekend, always there just out of reach waiting for the right moment. When they where ready for it. In each other’s orbits all year long only on Christmas eve did they meet eclipsing each other. 

“If I knew you could pick up in here, I’d get arrested more often” A strange drunk man said to Killian sitting in the corner his checks Rosie red, while Killian continued to stare at the door, long after she had left Kilian’s sight.

“Huh” Killian frowned confused that someone had sprung up a conversation with him. Most in here where trying there best to avoid eye contact, let alone talk to each other. 

The man sat up leaving some room for Killian to sit beside him and pointed at the napkin in his hand referring to the fact he just got a number from a girl. Killian shook his head believing Emma wasn’t planning on seeing him again. 

“It’s not her number” Killian said with glumly as he sat down beside him.

“Why don’t you ask for it then” The man said with a smile. Knowing Killian was smitten but somehow unable to let go still holding onto his lost love. 

Killian was quiet not sure why he didn’t and why he didn’t chase after her last Christmas when she kissed him. Not usually the type to get nervous when finding a date. Not entirely sure how to answer the question either. He remained silent because the answer was complicated. Killian felt a different connection with Emma not a simple night out but something special. Those sorts of emotions only lead to hate from his point of view. 

“I barley know her” Killian said hoping he would stop pushing him.

“That’s a lie” The man said with a smile.

“I doubt we’ll bump into each other a fourth time” Killian added letting his hope sink away slumping into the seat. 

“People always forget life is made up in the small moments, the twist and turns of fate” The man added a little too optimistic for Killian who was beginning to become frustrated. 

“Well, I’m not one to believe in fate” Killian said his tone getting angry. 

“I suppose that’s the problem with the world” The man said not bothered by Kilian’s annoyance almost expecting it. 

“What?” Killian asked intrigued. 

“Seeing and not believing, what’s right in front of you” The man continued like it was obvious. 

“I know it’s Christmas eve mate, but my problems can’t be solved with wishing upon a star” Killian said rolling his eyes not sure what this crazy old man point was. 

The man chuckled, making eye contact with Killian as he frowned at the man’s reaction wondering why he was leaning in closer. Smiling at him with a hopeful expression believing the penny would finally drop.

“I’m not asking you to wish upon a star but simply, pay attention” The man explained. 

“To what?” Killian replied bewildered. 

“You know” He said then paused realising was going to have give it more than a slight nudge but a push “check your pockets” He finally said. 

Killian frowned but followed the instructions slowly slipping his hand into pocket where the napkin lay with Emma’s note. Killian didn’t pay much attention to it before but now he could see it. In the corner was a logo he recognised it immediately. Shocked by this information Killian didn’t see the guard as he approached the cell door.

“Alright, Jones your free to go” The officer announced unlocking the door. 

“What” Killian responded confused.

“Yeah, I was surprised too, someone still cares about you, better not let her down” The officer said reassuringly have seen Killian face regularly around here usually bruised. 

“Her?” Killian responded completely bewildered by this. Who would bail him out, he had no one? No hope. His only option to keep moving forward but he felt himself needing to look back. Still surprised by what he discovered on the napkin wondering how the old man knew about it.

As Killian was about to walk out of the cell, he turned looking over his shoulder, blown back with shock as he looked into the cell again there was now with no sign of him. Like the jolly old man was never there. This whole situation was getting crazier by the second, for Killian though everything was becoming all the more clearer. He slowly walked out to the hall led by the officer.  
Still holding the napkin in his hand not sure exactly what was coming for him. But Killian hoped for the first time in as long as Killian could remember, he hoped something good was about to happen. He was hopeful that if he kept moving forward making his way around the next corner, he would find something great. A happy beginning for him, for them. Slowly walking back to the exit signing his realises forms with every step his heart pounded faster. Longing for an answer to his question would he see Emma again or would he be kept waiting another year.  
Killian was unceremoniously led out to the reception area it was empty he let out a sigh, his hopes fading. For a moment there he thought he needed her and she needed him.

“Killian” Emma voice called from behind him and he swiftly turned around to see Emma over by the payphone she had just finished her call and made her way over to him. Emma’s expression was excited and fearful. 

“It’s you” Killian said relieved Emma had put up his bail setting Killian free. 

“Yeah please make your hearing this time” Emma sort of joked not sure how Killian was going to react if he had the same realisation as her. 

Emma was still in shock, first thinking those little memory flashes where just her subconscious placing Killian in memories he wasn’t there for. Now it was clear to her Killian was there he was always there for her, just out of sight. Emma held up the ticket and Killian recognised it noticing the seating was just a few rows down from his season tickets. This wasn’t much of a surprise for him but just a confirmation of what he already knew.

“I have the same membership” Killian gasped aloud remembering that first Christmas and Emma’s air freshener she must have got hers the same way he did. 

Killian handed Emma back the napkin pointing at the name of the restaurant in the corner, with a smile on his face not believing what he was seeing. 

“What it’s the best place to get wings, delicious but messy” Emma said concerned.

“I know, I work as a kitchen hand there” Killian said. 

It wasn’t as surprising as one would think because truthfully the pair knew it all along they just didn’t want to see it blinded but their determination to follow a different path alone, but now they where finally realising the best place for them to be was together. 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit of a coincidence?” Emma asked with a smile. 

“I think we are having a lot of those” Killian said with a chuckle. 

“We passed weird coincidence when we ran into each other, back in that cell” Emma realised. 

They had been in each other’s orbits their whole lives never quite close enough to grasp until now. Both ready to let themselves be happy again accepting love back into the forefront of their lives. 

“Do you want to come to dinner” Emma said gesturing towards the door a small step an innocent gesture. But a path to a better life. 

“Sure” Killian replied with smile as they made there way to the exit. 

As the night went on the realised how many almosts, maybes there were like there was some invisible string pulling them closer until they were ready. Now it tied them together, the string that pulled Emma to go work one Christmas eve. To walk her dog along station pier where Killian docked his boat, his home. Passing him every morning but never meeting. Henrys favourite restaurant they regularly visited, was it a coincidence Killian worked there. Looking back on it now, Emma and Killian could see each other clearly in all those moments. One delicate thread pulling them to each other. To break through those walls and let a man know he was still capable of loving someone. No longer letting themselves be prisoners of their own pasts.


	4. The Believers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian Jones and Emma Swan spend Christmas together this time not by fate but by choice knowing this path is leading them to a happier life.

Christmas Eve 2020.....

Another Christmas in the trenches Emma thought her heart racing as she ducked down below a small mound of Snow. Emma could hear the crunch of someone’s feet quickly moving through the path ahead. Emma leaped up throwing a huge snowball, she had been working on for the past few minutes of silence thinking the other two were doing the same. It hit its target dead on dissipating into mist as hit Henry, square in the back. 

“Gotcha” Emma called out proud of herself. 

“I’m still goanna win” Henry replied disappearing again behind a fort he built in the snow. 

“I don’t know that’s two for me, one more and I’m crowned” Just as the words left Emma’s lips an unexpected hit came from behind smacking her in the back. Emma swiftly turned to see Killian smirking at her. Killian looked so proud he was able to get the drop on Emma. Henry and Killian must have devised an attack together, Henry as the diversion while Killian looped around Emma to attack from behind.

“Hey, no fair, this isn’t a team sport” Emma said diving out of the way while another snowball came at her from the side. 

Turning away from Killian and making a run for it Emma fell further into their trap, and smack right in the forehead the final blow. Although the force was minimal Emma feel back laughing into the snow. Giggling until her stomach muscles ached and Henry came over to check on her. 

“Ready for another round?” Henry asked.

“I’ll gracefully retire” Emma replied still unable to stop laughing. So, delighted by this moment that anything had the ability to make her crack up. Henry could see it too and was more then excited to spend the Christmas eve together himself. No more excuses or Hijinx simply good old-fashioned time with family. Henry always believed this day would come when Emma could just let herself be. 

“Ok” Henry said sceptically and rightfully so, Emma quickly grabbed another handful of snow hitting him in the chest. Henry quickly ducked back down to construct another snowball. The pair flung them back and forth. Until Killian joined having made a fresh pile of ammunition himself. Then they worked together completely covering Killian in snow, it was a massacre. The three of them finally stopped when their nostrils caught the smell of the turkey getting pulled from the oven.

“I think, that’s my que” Henry said making his way back to the porch lite, with many Christmas lights, tinsel and coated in snow. 

Emma slowly pulled herself up only to be pulled in the opposite direction by a hook her feet coming out from under her, pulling her down a slope in the snow made into a sort of slide. Killian quickly jumped following Emma down and catching her head in his lap before it hit the ground. They lay there Emma’s head still leaning up on Kilian’s chest as the snow fell on them getting heavier.  
The same thing on both their minds thinking of last Christmas not to mention the two before that. How much their lives had changed, more specifically how much they had changed. Having each other to depend on just knowing someone needed them to stay safe, happy and loved. It opened up a whole world of opportunities Killian now managing the kitchen he used to wash dishes in. Where Emma and Henry visited almost every day for free wings. Any desire for revenge finally faded away, that chapter closed. A guilty court ruling with help from Emma’s connection to a pro bono lawyer more than happy to take on the case. Ending in a lifetime behind bars for Mr Gold, tearing his whole organisation down from the inside out. Now all three of them went to baseball games together sitting in the same row only missing the occasional match. Emma was finally able to have a Christmas eve free of work, in fact a lot more time to spend with friends and family throughout the year, no longer making excuses avoiding the chance of getting emotionally involved. Friends who could be more than emergency babysitters but family and a skip that could be more then a payday, but her best friend her everything.   
Once they let themselves love again, hope again all aspects of there life became clearer, goals became reachable. Knowing they had been through the worst and come out the other side. Whatever the world would throw at them next they could tackle it, together. 

“You guys still alive” Ruby called from the porch. 

“Still breathing” Emma responded jokingly checking Killian’s pulse.

“Come on dinners not going to wait” Ruby added disappearing back inside the house. 

It was becoming uncomfortably cold, so the couple stood up brushing the pile of snow that had fallen on them in the short time. Holding hands while they walked up to the porch, Emma leant her head on Killian shoulder trying not to slip on the icy path. Looking over at the picturesque evening Emma couldn’t help but reflect on how this may be there first Christmas as a couple it was not there first Christmas together. 

“It’s our third Christmas together” Emma announced as she looked ahead at the snow fall completely covering their view of neighbouring houses like there where in their own little perfect world.

“That’s true, best one yet” Killian replied stroking her hair. 

“I can’t imagine where we be, if we didn’t decide to get that drink together last Christmas” Emma admitted.

“I believe we would have kept running into each other, until we were ready” Killian said.

“Are you ready” Emma asked with a smile leaning in for a kiss, but instead chucking another clump of snow onto Killian face. Killian let out a laugh not expecting that, not expecting Emma but he knew he was ready. Certain since the moment he read that napkin this is where fate was leading him all along. 

“It’s all about timing” Killian said as they stepped onto the porch Killian slipped on the icy wooden panelling finding himself back in the snow Emma’s hand steading him before he fell. Their hands still intertwined Emma leaned forward shaking her head as she giggled at his clumsiness. Killian stepped closer realising that whatever missteps he made in life Emma would always be there to lead him down the right path. 

“I love you” Killian said without a moments hesitation the words barely entered his thoughts before he said them out loud. It was the first time he had said it to Emma, but it felt like there thousandth declaration of love to each other. Every touch, every late-night chat and shared expression or longing stare was saying I love you. There was no fear or anxiety attached to it just the truth. Killian loved Emma he truly loved her. 

“I love you too” Emma replied smitten leaning down her hands on his shoulders kissing him lovingly and tender. Knowing she wasn’t forgotten by the people that mattered, no longer a lost girl. 

“I didn’t believe, I’d ever say those words again” Killian admitted.

“It’s probably Henry’s influence he can make a believer out of anyone” Emma said proud of her son but a little taken aback by the weight of what Killian just admitted. 

“Swan, it was you, it was always you” Killian said making her realise they only good thing she brought to this world isn’t just Henry. Emma smiled nodding understanding what he was saying. 

Eventually they made there way into the dinning room. A big feast was set up as their family all waited for Killian and Emma to join. Henry sitting eager and hungry beside Ruby they discussed who got to have the wing. Granny was still making her way into her room with once last dish filled with delicious smelling greens. Liam Killian’s brother was there recently they had patched things up and he brought along his girlfriend Elsa to dinner, one big happy family. A huge roast turkey in the centre of the table surrounded by backed potatoes, gravy and various other goodies. 

They all pulled their Christmas crackers in unison, placing their hats on telling terrible jokes. Knowing that fate brought them here, to this moment brought a tear to Emma’s eye remembering all along there was some invisible string tying her and Killian together pulling them to this moment. Emma reached for Kilian’s hand and squeezed it gently, he returned the gesture knowing just what she needed. Two people strung together through every conceivable universe.


End file.
